


all stars align to your fervored moans

by everlastingtremors



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, For once in my life I write some soft cute sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Two buffoons navigating new kinks and having a good time doing it, bottom!Thancred, top!Urianger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingtremors/pseuds/everlastingtremors
Summary: He had once mentioned in passing that he wanted to try the rope.That, and maybe beg for Urianger's touch while they were at it.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	all stars align to your fervored moans

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping I managed to write somewhat passable Urianger dialogue after a year of putting it off.

“Thou art certain of thy conviction to proceed?”

How the night was quiet; open window carried cool breeze into the otherwise stuffy room. A welcome breath of fresh air to the skin of his chest, scarred and bare aside from the taut lacings of rope around his neck, arms, wrists. Delicate fingers pulled at the cords behind him. Knotting and lacing, the occasional brush of a knuckle against his shoulder blades enough to bring an anticipatory smile to Thancred’s lips.

“But of course,” he replied, casting a cursory glance over his shoulder, “In fact, I’m quite eager to see if you truly have it in you to see this role through to the end.” Thancred gave a soft laugh, rolled his shoulders, and gave an experimental tug at his bindings to see if he could feel out a weak spot. The Elezen was thorough if nothing else, however, and when Urianger finally pulled his hands back, satisfied with his elaborate ties, Thancred hummed, pensive. Perhaps it would be more difficult than he thought to wriggle free of this bondage.

All the more exciting. Shifting to sit beneath one leg, Thancred shifted again to peer up at Urianger, expectantly, who rose to his full height and came to Thancred’s front to offer him a gentle touch of the cheek and a soft frown. “You need only say the word, and the charade will cease.”

“Very well,” Thancred said with a nod— if only to ease Urianger’s blatant reservations. Then, with a sly look that spread across the length of his lips, added, “You’d best hurry, Urianger. I’m like to fall asleep before we even get started at this rate.”

Urianger tilted his head in thought. The frown vanished into a look that was perplexingly difficult to decipher. A guarded expression that made Thancred wonder if he ought suggest they abandon this whole idea and simply have a good, old-fashioned fuck before the mood dissipated entirely. Yet the long shadows cast by the glow of yellow lantern at the bedside brought out a strange twinkle in those strong golden eyes, and Thancred’s brows arched as Urianger knelt in front of him to start unclasping his belt.

_I thought I was the one supposed to be on my knees,_ Thancred quipped; or at least such was his intention. “I thought I was the—” he started, only for Urianger to look up and reply in frigid tone: “Be silent, and be still.”

A command that sent a cool shiver up the length of Thancred’s spine. Quiet, and a little intrigued, he watched Urianger loose his cock from his pants, then work them farther down his legs to expose his thighs. The motion was a little awkward, and despite the command, Thancred could not help but lift his ass off the edge of the bed ever so slightly in aid. Hands, long and elegant, reached to stroke the inside of his thighs, then slid to the bones of his pelvis, and finally to the small of his back to pull him a little closer.

His cock, already astir, pulsed harder the closer Urianger’s lips came to his groin. A soft kiss closer to the knee, the brush of his facial hair against tender skin. Drawing closer, closer. It would be a lie to say the swooning in his gut hadn’t begun long before this moment. It began with the first loop of cord around his wrists. Anticipation for their games, and more than anything else, the challenge of working against the odds. Thancred inhaled, a tender nibble at the inside of his leg.

Lips ghosted the tip of his cock. Urianger hesitated, moved to lift it to his mouth, then froze again, as though something had suddenly caught his attention. A small, pensive smile dawned on Urianger’s face. “It had not been my intent to make this simple. Thou desirest a challenge; I shall be all the willing to provide.” Again, he rose, only this time to gesture with a pointed finger, “To thy knees, rogue.”

Adorable. Thancred couldn’t deny that Urianger was certainly trying his damndest, and yet he could not help the soft laugh that wrenched from his throat. “I can’t say your attempts at intimidation are terribly effective, if I’m being honest.”

“I made no request for thy honesty,” Urianger replied, tone detached. He reached for Thancred’s face, and at first, he expected another cursory stroke of the cheek, only for fingers to meet his scalp, grab a fistful of hair, and force him down to the floor with a forward yank. Caught off guard, Thancred blinked, furrowed his brows, then restrained a shit-eating grin. Maybe the bastard really did have it in him to play his part.

“And what shall you have me do from here?” He said, low and quiet. Inching forward on his knees, he came closer to Urianger’s skirt, promptly lifted to one side to allow him access to the skin beneath.

“Thou knowest precisely thy task,” Urianger said, again reaching for his hair, only to play with the locks between jewel-adorned fingers. Thancred responded with but a pensive hum; then, to return Urianger’s favor, met his lips to the inside of his thigh. There was an immediate desire to caress his leg, to explore his body through touch. Yet entangled wrists were no closer to freedom than they were when they began. His kisses were soft, careful. Encouraged by the gentle petting of his head, the semi-erect cock in front of him. Not erect enough, to be frank, and with a slight smirk, Thancred offered another kiss, followed by a teasing hot breath and a slight groan.

Groaning that turned to wet, sloppy noises, harder kisses, all far more vocal than necessary. Edging ever closer to the groin to the point where Thancred felt Urianger instinctively brace a hand against his own pelvis in anticipation. The opportunity for payback presented itself like a neatly wrapped gift, and Thancred simply couldn’t resist. He stopped and glanced upward to quip, but to his surprise, Urianger forced his head back down, holding it in place so that there was nowhere for his mouth to go except between those lofty Elezen thighs.

And as insurance, Urianger took his cock in hand to guide it directly to Thancred’s lips. Wordless all the while. It set his gut aflutter. Thancred inhaled through his nostrils and obliged Urianger’s silent demands with his tongue and teeth, running the former along the bottom of Urianger’s length while brushing his teeth gently along the top. He leaned in, taking as much girth into his mouth as he could. Every involuntary twitch of Urianger’s body spurred him forward, fuelled Thancred’s desire to work his fellow scion’s erect member until he finally caved with delight. Urianger slipped, a demure moan. Second hand met his hair, and it was all too easy to tell that Urianger couldn’t quite commit to either a gentle combing or a forceful hold.

It made him hard, too. Somehow imagining the expression on Urianger’s face was more titillating than the actual sight itself. A warm flush across those stoic cheekbones. Eyes closed tight to better focus on the pleasure. Lips that, in spite of his best efforts, couldn’t stay shut. Brows pinched inward in frustration— that the build was too slow, and the payoff not immediate. Patience was a virtue, and it was _Urianger’s_ virtue, but not when it came to this.

Tongue lapped at his cock. Eager to clean away the precum that oozed from the tip, and even more hungry for the cum he was trying so hard to tease out.

_That’s it_ , Thancred wanted to say with a smile, as hips rolled into his lips. Urianger huffed. Fingers tightened in his hair. He was coming close. So naturally, Thancred slowed down. He dragged out his moans to match the lull of his tongue, and felt out every inch of Urianger’s underside. The muscles in his pelvis grew stiff with lust at Urianger’s frustrated whine, and it was his turn to feel a heated swell in his cock, drawn forward with magnetic fever to rub against something only to fall short.

He anticipated a command— but none came. Ultimately, it was his neediness that compelled him to continue in spite of Urianger’s shivers. The longer he teased, the longer _he_ would have to wait to be rewarded. Urianger’s pelvis trembled. He thrust forward, instinctively, and at last, Thancred coaxed out the coveted orgasm. A surge of cum filled his mouth, and though he swallowed without complaint, Urianger’s cock slid out with a thin trail of saliva and semen left behind to connect one orifice to the other.

“At best, admissible.” Urianger panted at last. Golden eyes leered down at him, and though Thancred knew quite well that Urianger was pleased, he had to applaud the man’s commitment to maintaining an unimpressed stare. He cupped Thancred’s jaw between slender, ringed fingers, then added with haste: “Should thy mouth think to open and offerest shrewd utterance, I would have thou reconsider. Thine acts have proven worthy of recompense; sully it not with thy barbaric tongue.”

Urianger hesitated. He suspected the insult, light as it was, felt hurtful to speak aloud. He would offer reassurance later— for now, Thancred offered a small, sly smile and a downward glance at his cock. A compromise. Keeping to the command while also letting it be known that it sounded _so_ damn good coming from Urianger. The Elezen gestured him up with a hand, and for once, he found it prudent to follow along without argument. Urianger wiped the cum from the corner of Thancred’s lip with a thumb and leaned in for a kiss. Tender, but with growing forcefulness. So strong, in fact, that Thancred stumbled a step backwards. Intentional, he realized, when Urianger then hooked a finger around his chest bindings and pushed him into the bed.

Silken fabrics brushed against bare skin. Urianger climbed up on top of him, hands braced on either side of his head. Eyes watched with disinterest; all the more alluring when Urianger lowered himself to an elbow, bracing himself atop Thancred with one arm while the other hand wandered below to brush delicately against his member.

“Enfettered, thou dost appear most radiant,” Urianger murmured in his ear. Lips turned elsewhere, as though distracted. The fingers at his cock probed with intense focus; he realized then that Urianger _was_ distracted; listening, searching for his weakness. His hand wandered further down to Thancred’s inner thigh, and he couldn’t stifle his sharp inhale.

“When did you become such a tease,” Thancred replied. Urianger took his cock back in hand, but only to hold. There was no movement save for his thumb, which carefully stroked the corona of his member. Back and forth. Slow. No direct stimulation except directly beneath the underside of the head. Thancred stifled a whine. Pelvis lifted from the bed to try and rub against Urianger’s hand if he refused to initiate the friction himself.

“Be still,” Urianger commanded, voice sharp. Thumb grew still. Thancred’s stomach fluttered. “Thou relinquished thy freedom unto me. Should thou prove defiant, there must needs be proper retribution.”

“Punishment?” Thancred whispered. “I would have you show me the depths of your depravities. In fact,” he said with a smile, “I don’t believe I will feel inclined to behave ’til you do.”

“Very well,” Urianger replied. Cryptic, until he started to massage Thancred’s cock. Methodical as his words, no longer teasing in the slightest. Thancred groaned.

“I quite— ah— _enjoy_ your idea of discipline.” Legs shifted in delight. Urianger breathed into Thancred’s ear, synchronized with each downward lull of his touch. Down to the very base of his shaft, then up again with the forward roll of Thancred’s hips. Bliss crept into his bones. Just as his lips coaxed forth a spurt of cum from Urianger’s cock, he could feel himself inching closer and closer to orgasm. Thancred moaned.

He moaned, but in spite of his eager thrusts, Urianger’s pace remained ever measured. “Urianger…faster,” he whined. His pleas went ignored. Palm pulled across his shaft. Closer. Thancred gripped the bedsheets with bound hands and tilted his head back in anticipation. Lips hung open, and he gasped— the euphoric moment of ecstatic heat at hand. He was going to come. A beautiful, hard orgasm. It reached the tip of his cock—

—and Urianger stopped to pinch his tip.

“Gods,” Thancred whined, “Keep going. Urianger, _please_. I was so close—!”

“I shall continue,” Urianger’s smile radiated through his voice. The bastard! All the time, Thancred had been under the impression that this act of dominance had been a mildly begrudging obligation to try something new. The insults were not his cup of tea. But the squirming and whimpering were a different case entirely, it seemed. “And provide a most thorough discipline at thy behest.”

Fingers wandered away from his cock, toward the side of his hip. Thancred dug the back of his head into the pillow. Through grit teeth, he groaned in frustration. “You are a devil. A devil from the seventh hell. I was _a moment_ away, Urianger. A moment!”

“For thine own sake, I apprise thee: each time thou speakest, another moment as such thou must endure.”

Urianger kissed him on the neck, softly, and moved back to his cock. His receding orgasm returned with renewed vigor. Thancred bit back the heated words on his tongue. Urianger was done playing games, and both of them knew it. Instead he moaned. It killed him inside— the knowledge that Urianger’s rhythmic rubbing would stop short again. While he tried to rein in his expectations and brace for disappointment, however, his cock knew no such precaution. His shaft and head swam in the warm, viscous sense of delight that enveloped his pelvis. Thancred bit back a “please”— but the ghost of the word wiggled out of his throat on a sputtered breath. He whined. Hips gravitated towards Urianger’s skilled fingers of their own volition. Closer. He edged ever closer to the tip. The heat in his shaft overpowered everything else. Eager and desperate to be released. Thighs spread wider. Back arched. The surge was coming. It gathered at the head of his cock. He was moment— an _instant—_ from coming with a powerful gush.

When Urianger stopped again, Thancred gave a broken, ragged moan. Chest heaved with heavy breath, and needy as it was, he couldn’t stop himself from chasing after Urianger’s withdrawing touch. So many pleading words gathered at his lips. Urianger leaned back. Thancred looked up. Though sweat gathered at his brow and face contorted in frustrated agony, Urianger gazed down upon him with utmost stoicism. Palm slid up Thancred’s torso and navigated to his breast. Golden eyes betrayed no hint of arousal, while fingers idly played with Thancred’s nipple.

Not there. Mentally, Thancred willed Urianger to leave his breast alone and keep playing with his cock. It burned with denial. He panted and squirmed beneath Urianger’s touch, but Urianger wanted nothing more than to get a good, long look at his face.

“I give thee leave to petition my sympathy.” Thancred expected such cryptic bullshit— but he didn’t anticipate Urianger to lean down, hover at his ear, and whisper: “ _Beg._ ”

Touch returned to his member. Thancred cast aside his shame. “Please, Urianger.” His words fuelled Urianger’s strokes, far slower than they had been before. “Gods. Please. Please! Touch me.”

His cock throbbed. Thancred thrust his hips forward, and the touch slowed further. “Please…! I beg of you, go faster. Please!” Urianger hummed thoughtfully. With grit toothed agony, he forced himself to stay still. To let Urianger work as he pleased. The rubs settled into a painfully teasing rhythm. Upper back arched. “Urianger, please. I’ll—” Thancred groaned, long and loud, “I’ll suck you off again. Gods! Just let me come! Please!”

Despite the pace, he could feel the swell in his cock again. The pressure rose, and he twisted his head to one side. This time, he wasn’t certain if Urianger would work him to completion, and that uncertainty killed him. Surely the man wasn’t that cruel. Thick warmth pulsed through his shaft. Beckoned forth by rough massage, delivered to the head of his cock on a silver platter. “Anything you please,” Thancred gushed between a loud moan, “Anything at all. Please, Urianger. I’m begging you. Let me come. I beg of you, let me come!”

Lips parted with a gaping groan. Warmth gathered at his tip, thick and plentiful. “Pl— ah!” Eyes rolled back with euphoria. “Ah….!” His entire body arched forward with a jolt. He was coming. Not just a tease that rolled to a halt this time. Body shuddered. Thancred cried out. Cum gushed from his cock with a beautiful surging heat, and all the while, Urianger rubbed him over and over. To ensure that he could savor every last blissful moment of orgasm.

It was worth the wait. Intense. Drawn out. A blessing that hung in the air, palpable, for several moments longer before he finally lowered his trembling form back onto the bed, and Urianger released him.

The back of Urianger’s hand brushed along his cheekbone, loving and tender. Thancred panted. “I didn’t think you had it in you,” he said, breathless.

Urianger lowered himself to lie fully on top of Thancred. Chest on chest, they exchanged a kiss before Urianger replied: “Had what, pray tell?”

“Such a naughty streak.”

“How so? ’Twas not _I_ who proposed the fetters, nor show of subservience.”

“You adopted to the role quite nicely. I thought you would be far more timid.”

“Timid?” Urianger audibly arched his brows. “Hm. Perhaps next we meet, a restraint for thy tongue must needs be procured.”

“I’ll let you bind me freely, but anything beyond that, you’ll simply have to manage on your own.” Thancred said with a sly grin. “A man of your expertise surely craves a challenge.”

Urianger laughed. “Thine conceit shineth bright in thy words. ’Tis no challenge at all, given proper motivation.” He leaned in toward Thancred’s ear. Despite his pause, Thancred knew something lewd stewed on the Elezen’s tongue by the hot breath against his lobe alone. “I shall find a dozen ways to compel my stifled name from thy tongue.”

“I look forward to it,” Thancred replied. A blush dawned on his face, and he tilted his head to offer his neck to Urianger’s lips. “Although— I do have a suggestion for next time.”

Urianger kissed his archon’s mark, and paused. “Hm?”

“Next time—” Thancred gave a slightly strained grunt, “—don’t tie the knot where I can reach it.”

Without warning, he tugged his wrist free from behind, grabbed Urianger, and flipped him onto his back to lie on top, palms braced against the Elezen’s shoulderblades. Golden eyes flinched wider with surprise. Thancred smiled, bold and bright, and leaned in for a kiss of his own atop Urianger’s brow.

“Nevertheless, let it be known that I love you. That, and,” Thancred leaned in for another kiss on the lips,“you’ve my blessing to punish me harder tomorrow night.” Body, exhausted as it was, shivered at the thought. 

Thancred felt Urianger smile. Tomorrow night couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
